Detention, Licks, and Dirty Tricks
by mistyhaze420
Summary: A little Ghettosper and Geekward's fun time in detention.  Slash E/J Mature O/S


**Merry Christmas everybody! This here is my first official one shot. It's a tale of Ghettosper and Geekward written as a Christmas present for my girl, Philomina. She came up with the idea and the title (though I changed Dirty Licks to Dirty Tricks…)**

**She's also started a new fic featuring Prisonsper and Twinkward. It's called "The Neighbor From Down the Hall." It's in my favorites so go check it out.**

**I am still working on my other stories but wanted to get this one out. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

_Damn it! He's doing it again! Why does he insist on torturing me like this? _

I tried to be discreet as I peered over the top of my dark framed glasses that kept falling down to the bridge of my nose. He was sitting at his desk, long legs stretched out in front of him lazily and slumped back in his seat. His head rested against the wall behind him as his eyes closed for a second. His long fingers reached down and pushed his shirt up, scratching at his belly and revealing black ink underneath his rib cage.

How many times have I dreamt of running my tongue along that particular ink…

And then his hand slides down further until it wraps lightly around the semi that's present underneath the thin layer of denim and gives a little squeeze before adjusting slightly.

I fight off a whimper as I chew on the end of my pencil, trying to distract myself from the sexiest creature in all of existence sitting just three rows over and four rows back.

He always seems to have a semi when he enters this class and I glare at my desk as I scan my mind for _who _exactly is in his American History class, which is what he has before this one.

There's Alice Brandon, who he sort of dated for over a year…they just broke up at the beginning of Senior year.

Then there was Jessica who was a Junior like me. It was no secret that they had fooled around a lot over the past few years…even when Jasper dated Alice.

And then Maria…and Tanya…oh, and Lauren….

He was such a whore.

Or maybe I was the whore because I would give myself to him willingly, if he ever asked.

But he wouldn't.

He wasn't like me.

He liked girls. Lots of different girls.

Not me.

Never me.

_Oohh…his eyes are closed now…finally, my chance to __**really **__look… _

My eyes started at the tip of his dirty, well worn, black cowboy boots. Frayed edges of soft, worn, pale denim jeans began my journey upwards to the tempting glimpses of tan skin through tattered holes…a knee…a thigh…

I loved his holy jeans…

They were, in fact, sacred to me. These particular jeans hugged his body in all the right ways and wonderful worn holes showed little slivers of perfect, slightly tan skin. Even though he had been here in Forks for three years now, he still retained just a hint of the warm Texas sun on his skin.

The Whitlock's had moved here at the beginning of my freshman year. Jasper and Rosalie were twins and a year ahead of me. They were both beautiful and it didn't take long until everyone here was enamored with them.

They were like a different species.

A shiny, new toy.

Rosalie was a stuck up bitch but for some reason, guys gravitated towards her. She was gorgeous enough that I understood her pull but it was Jasper that drew me.

He was arrogant, like his sister, he thought he was God's gift to every women that was lucky enough to hear that slow southern drawl whispering dirty things in their ears…

_Lucky, bitches…_

I furrowed my brows now as I thought of all the women who had the pleasure of being touched by those fingers.

And the thought that if he knew how I thought about him…those hands would probably be pummeling me to a bloody stump.

_But I can at least look…_

I ran my hand through my hair, knowing that it was sticking up every which way. I always combed it down each morning but, as luck would have it, I have a nervous twitch which consists of me tugging at my hair at least fifty times a day. So by the end of the day, it looks retarded. It was unusually warm in here today and I tugged at the collar of my polo before peeking again over my glasses.

His hand laid over his semi that seemed to just be getting a little harder with each breath…

I continued my gaze up his strong thighs to the noticeable bulge sticking up against the zipper of his jeans. He looked really long and lick…I mean, thick…

_God, it's so damn hot in here…_

I wipe the light sheen of sweat from my brow and gulp before moving my eyes upward still…

His black t-shirt looks incredible as it stretches against his pecs…he's not huge, like Emmett…he was more lanky…sinewy…all arms and legs and penis, apparently…his flannel tied sloppily around his waist. He always had a flannel or a hoodie because to him "Forks was cold as shit…even in the summer."

His arm flexed slightly as I licked the drool from the corner of my mouth. I traced the ink on his arms up until they disappeared underneath the short sleeves.

I wished that I could see him shirtless so I knew what the rest of him looked like. The last time I had seen him was my freshman year when we shared gym class together. He didn't have the ink back then.

But the first time I saw him naked in the shower, was when I started dreaming about him every night…when I started touching myself to thoughts of him touching me…when I realized that I was gay.

I wasn't "out" yet and didn't plan on coming out until after I left for college. My day to day life was bad enough…people laughed at me all the time and I gave them plenty of ammunition already…no need to add my gender preference to the list.

I was at his neck now, imagining my teeth nipping at his adam's apple…licking along his vein…biting at the soft scruff along his chin…

His hair was dark now, having dyed it black over the summer. His hair changed a lot whether it be the soft, honey waves he had when he first got here…to the dark blonde/light brown it had faded to after being here awhile…to the onyx color it was now…loose curls or stringy waves…a faux hawk with shaved sides…it didn't matter.

He looked absolutely delicious no matter how he wore it.

He could get away with anything because he just didn't give a damn what anyone thought of him. He was a self-proclaimed dick and I swear, he thought it was funny.

He was also kind of a bad boy.

Jasper was known for getting into a lot of trouble. He was always getting into fights and getting suspended from school. But I never saw him picking on anyone or anything.

But there was that boy, Royce, who dated his sister last year…Jasper put him in the hospital and even spent the night in jail over it. And then he went after every one of Royce's friends!

I don't know how he managed to stay out of jail but he was back at school a few days later.

I imagined that Royce must've done something pretty bad to Rose…that was the rumor at least.

But he got in trouble for fighting a lot…it seemed that people liked to test him because it was well known that he had never lost a fight…

I knew that his scarred hands were quite capable of inflicting pain…I wanted to know how much pleasure they could bring…

_But I never will…_

**Jasper's POV**

_Jesus Christ, the boy is killin' me today…_

I could feel his eyes from across the room…I always could. Other people looked at me…but Edward Masen…he fuckin' devoured me with his gorgeous green eyes.

He really tried hard to be inconspicuous but I could feel the intensity of his stare.

Edward was eye fuckin' me hard and that shit was killin' me right now.

I peeked through my newly blackened waves that fell in front of my baby blue eyes.

His eyes were lidded as they looked from over top those fuckhot geek glasses he wore. He had obviously been running his long fingers through his reddish hair, messing it up just right to that freshly fucked look.

He always started out the day with this stupid part and his weird copper colored hair would look forced down by way too much gel. But by the end of the day, his collar was looser from fidgeting, his cheeks were flushed from blushing, and his hair always looked like he had gotten fucked good and hard.

He hadn't though…I had been keepin' an eye on him for awhile.

Cuz Edward was kinda hot and if my plan worked, I'd be giving him that look for real by the end of the day.

This was my last year of high school and I didn't intend on leavin' this bitch until I had fucked Edward Masen.

No one looked at me the way he did.

The intensity of his eyes was enough to give me a semi before class every day just in anticipation.

I had to fuck him. Had to get it out of my system so I could get back to my life. He was totally fuckin' up everything.

I'd be knee deep in pussy and I'd have to think of his eyes and the way he looked at me to get me fully hard. In fact, lately I hadn't even been interested in pussy.

I wanted him.

Just once.

Cuz the way that he looked at me, gave me a feeling that beneath Edward's sweet, virginal exterior…there was a hell cat just raring to break free.

I watched him now, underneath my lashes so that he didn't know…he was biting the tip of his pencil and I couldn't help but brush the tips of my fingers around the outline of my cock again…this shit was getting ridiculous.

_Oh fuck…_

His eyes darkened as he bit down gently around the tip of the pencil…his tongue slipping out for just a quick taste.

My dick jumps. I'm not exaggerating…I know he sees that shit as my cock twitches at the sight of his pink tongue.

And I decide to fuck with him a little…just because I can.

I wrap my fingers around my cock and squeeze tightly as my head lulls forward and I open my eyes…

_Come on, baby boy…blush for me…_

His eyes go wide when mine land on them…half lidded as I smirk and quirk an eyebrow.

He shuffles his eyes quickly away and damn near chokes on the pencil eraser. I have to stifle my laughter as his whole body turns redder than his hair and Mrs. Jones asks him if he's alright.

He nods viscously as he hunches over his work and writes furiously. The class giggles and taunts him a bit.

He's really embarrassed and I feel a little bad but not that bad cuz I'm about to make all the stupid high school shit a backburner issue for him…

I'm gonna give him what he wants.

His fantasy.

Me.

And I'm gonna enjoy this shit cuz I know that underneath those baggy khakis and that stupid polo…Edward's the hottest piece of ass in school…hell, in this whole miserable state.

He just doesn't know it yet.

Em looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. I nod and laugh.

He knows. He doesn't care. That's the cool thing about Em. I wasn't sure we'd get along when he started dating my twin sister, Rose…but he was cool as shit and down for anything. He knew what I did to that prick, Royce, and I was confident that he'd never hurt my sister.

I told him over the summer about Edward's daily eye fuckings in every class we shared…he laughed.

When I told him that I wasn't gonna fuck another woman until I had fucked Edward senseless…he laughed harder and said he'd help me set that shit up cuz if anyone needed a good fuck, it was Edward.

He didn't even bat an eye that I wanted to fuck another guy. And he never told anyone, not even Rose, but I think she had her suspicions when I broke it off with Alice.

It didn't matter. I really didn't give a fuck what anyone thought of me. If I started fucking Edward on a regular basis…fuck what anyone else thinks.

_Holy shit…where did this "regular basis" bullshit come from? I've gotta fuck this boy and quick…_

I looked up as I heard Em's voice ask the teacher if he could use the restroom.

There's no going back now…

_Fuck, I hope he doesn't hate me for this shit…_

Emmett got up to go get the pass from the teacher and I saw the whole thing in slow-mo.

His foot kicking Edward's backpack, that lay open at his feet…a bunch of shit flying out of it…the teacher's face as she slowly bends over and picks up the magazine that flew out…her eyes as she sees it's a copy of "Boys and Toys" magazine.

Em didn't even question where I got the magazine when I asked him to sneak it into Edward's backpack during lunch.

I had had enough of this shit…I was fuckin' him today and since we couldn't go back to my place cuz my mama was home…and I knew we couldn't go back to his place…I had to improvise.

I watched Mrs. Jones whole face turn red as she called Edward up to her desk. Fortunately, she kept the magazine down and out of sight…I think.

Then she shoved it in her desk and told him to go to the principal's office. His eyes went wide when he saw the magazine and his whole face shot up in flames as he shook his head…apparently pleading with the teacher to believe it wasn't his.

He flung his backpack over his shoulder and stared at the ground as he walked out, still tripping over his own feet and nearly falling over. People laughed and snickered.

Okay, maybe that was kind of a dick thing to do but…yeah, I'm a dick.

And hopefully this will give me just one hour alone with the boy.

That's all I need.

One hour.

_I just hope this shit works…_

**Edward's POV**

_OhmiGod…ohmiGod…is he looking at me? Did he see that magazine? I can't believe someone would do that to me! How did anyone know I was…that way? And he caught me staring at him…he's going to kick my ass. I just know it._

I trip over nothing as I stumble out of the class, red faced and surrounded by a cloud of embarrassment.

As I sit in the principal's office, awaiting my impending punishment for being the butt of some stupid prick's sick joke…my thoughts drift to him.

_He didn't look mad when he saw me…he smirked though…he probably knows that I have a super mega crush on him and I'm sure he thinks it's just hilarious that a geek like me would even have the nerve to look at someone as…fuckhot as him._

I giggle as I realize that I've thought the word "fuckhot"…only Jasper would make me forgo standard English vocabulary.

He was that…fuckhot.

I giggle again and get caught off guard when I hear the principal.

"Mr. Masen?"

I dump my backpack again, but luckily no gay pornographic publications fall out. I scoop everything up and make my way into Mr. Banter's office.

I'm tortured through an, "is everything okay at home…this is so unlike you," speech and finally he decides to just give me after school detention instead of getting my parents involved because I was known as a good kid.

While I was grateful at the un-involvement of my parents…I kind of hated that I was always considered "the good kid"…

Maybe just once…I wanted to be a bad boy.

I snorted at my own stupidity as I walked into room 304 after school ended. This was detention.

I threw my backpack down, after making sure it was zipped up tight, and sat down at a desk by the window.

No one else was in here yet so I was hopeful that it would be just me and the gym coach, Mr. Murphy.

He was the one that attended to the after school detentions, so I've heard.

He comes waltzing in about two minutes late and I roll my eyes as he raises an eyebrow, looking down at his chart, "Masen? You're in here?"

I just nod and mutter, "Unfortunately."

He sits down and begins eating an apple as I lie my head down on my folded arms and close my eyes.

_I'll be at home and playing WoW in only an hour and fifteen minutes…_

I hear _his _laughter and cringe at the possibility of being stuck with him for an hour.

I've had my limit of Jasper induced hard ons for today…one more and my khakis will revolt.

"Hey Mr. Murphy? How's it hangin?"

I snort into my folded arms.

"Whitlock…I was wondering where you were. You do remember that you're here every Friday for the rest of the year, right?"

I peeked up and saw Jasper shrug and run his fingers through those dark black tresses, "Yeah, I know…"

And then he glances over at me so I duck my head again as my cheeks burn.

Then I hear Emmett McCarty's booming voice, "Yo, coach! I need some help with that new play we've been practicing…"

Mr. Murphy answered him with a mouth full of crunchy apple, "I'm watching the hoodlums, McCarty."

Emmett sighed, "Ah, come on, man…these two douche bags can take care of themselves…put Masen in charge…"

Mr. Murphy groans as I hear the apple thud in the trash can.

"Alright, McCarty…Masen, you two do not leave this room for any reason…"

Jasper smiled, "What if the building catches fire, sir?"

I look up to see Emmett laugh and Mr. Murphy roll his eyes, "Can it, Whitlock. If the building catches on fire, it'll be your fault anyway."

I think I saw Emmett give Jasper a 'thumbs up' sign but my vision may have been blurred by the prominent start of an erection in Jasper's jeans again.

I swear, I don't know how the man even walked around all day…he was perpetually hard. It was worse than me.

I kept my head down and my eyes closed. I couldn't believe that Mr. Murphy was going to just leave me alone with Jasper Whitlock, of all people.

He was crazy!

And fuckhot!

_I am so fucked._

I heard the click of the door shut and I prayed that Jasper just left as well. I peeked my eyes open and saw him standing at the door and turning the lock, before pulling the shade down and turning off the light. The room was still somewhat lit by the light washing through the windows. But being two stories up, the tops of the trees surrounding the school blocked most of the light.

He smiled.

I gulped.

_He's going to kick my ass._

He started walking over to me and I bury my face again, awaiting my impending doom but not wanting to see the disgust on his gorgeous face.

I hear the desk in front of me squeak as he sits down.

I'm already sweating and I'm sure I'm going to hyper ventilate. I draw in a deep breath and I'm assaulted with his smell.

He's never been this close to me and all I can smell is his own unique masculine scent and cigarette smoke…he smells incredible.

I feel a tap on my shoulder so I take a deep breath before I lift my eyes.

I think my heart actually skips a palpitation as I take him in. He's less than a foot away, sitting on top of the desk in front of me with his ass on the desk and his feet in the chair.

He's bent forward so that his hair is falling in front of his brilliant blue eyes.

I've never seen him this up close before…he is even more breathtaking when those sapphire eyes and dark pink lips are just mere inches away.

I can't stop my tongue from running across my bottom lip, trying to keep myself from dehydrating with a new found thirst.

I see his eyes focus on the small action and then narrow as he draws in a quick breath.

And then he smiles, and I can see his dimples so clearly that I literally have to grab hold of my hand and hold it at my side to keep from reaching up and touching him.

"Edward Masen, right?"

I nod, dumbly, "Um…yes?"

I wonder if anyone's ever kept an erection while getting their face beaten in?

But he's still smiling as he reaches out his hand, "I'm Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward."

My head feels jumbled as I reach out and take his strong hand in my sweaty one.

However, the moment his grasp locks on to mine, I am being yanked from the desk and barely regain footing as I'm suddenly pressed against the wall. He holds my hands tight above my head and his body just radiates heat as it hovers dangerously close to mine.

My eyes are squeezed shut as I wait for the punch to come.

But instead, I feel his breath against my neck as I break out in goose bumps, "Do we have a problem, Edward?"

I shake my head furiously and my glasses fall to the bridge of my nose again.

He lets out a dark chuckle and my erection throbs…even in the onset of danger, my penis has a mind of its own.

Then I feel his rough fingertips yanking my hand down in-between us, placing it over his very prominent erection as he pushes into my palm and growls lowly in my ear, "I think you got a very big problem in your hands, Edward."

His hand closes around mine, causing my fingers to close around the hard, pulsing member.

_Oh. My. God. I'm touching his…THING!_

My eyes flash open and I gulp as his eyes narrow and he leans into me, his eyes are the darkest blue I have ever seen.

He whispers as I shudder, "You've been doin' this to me for months, Edward. I can't even make it out of American History without getting a chubby cuz I know that you're gonna be there my next class…eye fuckin' the hell outta me. I know you want me and I can't take this shit no more, so what are you gonna do about it?"

There are many, many things I want to do about it but my head is swimming. Is he just messing with me so that he can call me a fag or something if I try and touch him? Does he _want _me touch him?

Why doesn't he just get Alice or someone to blow him off or something? Why me?

_There's just no way possible that he really wants me…he has to be messing with me._

I slowly pull my hand away from him and rasp out, "I'm s-sorry…I w-won't look at you anymore…"

I drag my eyes down and squeeze them shut, still waiting for a punch to come.

He sighs and I feel his breath harsh against my neck.

I flinch when he growls and hit's the concrete wall behind me. Then he rips his body away from mine and I'm left cold and trembling and a little frightened as I peak my eyes open.

He's standing half way across the room with his back facing me. He's raking his hands through his hair and taking deep breaths.

I stand very still, like a deer caught in the headlights…I can't move.

**Jasper's POV**

_Jesus Christ, I'm fuckin' this all up! I never thought about him sayin' no! Why the hell would he say no? I know he wants me! _

_Shit…calm your ass down, Jay…come on…deep breaths…Jesus, he probably thinks you're a crazy rapist psychopath…_

I glance up at the clock…3:08...I had exactly 47 minutes left…

_How the fuck do I try and seduce a dude? This should be a done fuckin' deal! _

_Wait! I'm a dick so he probably thinks I'm just fuckin' with him…maybe if I just explain it to him…he's smart and shit…direct is probably the best approach…it's not like I'm gonna take him out on a date and woo him or some shit…_

_I'm just gonna disregard the fact that I just thought of "wooing" someone…this boy is fuckin' me all up…_

I'm calm enough now so I turn around to see him still frozen against the wall and peeking at me through his glasses.

The fucker's actually kinda cute and I can't help but chuckle, "Dude? You can sit down, I'm not gonna hurt you."

He looks completely confused and a little scared so then I feel bad. I walk over and sit down on the desk in front of him.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair, "I'm sorry if I scared you, Edward. I just wanna talk to you. I have a sort of…proposition for you…"

He slowly sits down and looks up at me curiously, "Proposition?"

I nod and take a deep breath before I just say it, "I _like _the way you look at me, Edward. You look so…_hungry_…like you just wanna _consume _me and it's fuckin'…_sexy _as hell…"

Both his eyebrows lift in surprise and a small crooked smile ghosts the corner of his unbelievably red lips.

I feel my cheeks start to burn and I can't believe this mother fucker is makin' me blush. It peeves me off a bit, quite frankly so I just huff, "Look…I know you want me. And I can't deny it, Edward…I wanna fuck you so god damn bad that it's makin' me a little crazy. So, we got the next 43 minutes to give into this shit and be done with it."

I feel a little better when his cheeks go up in flames and his mouth drops open. Then he drops his head, takes off his glasses, and pinches the bridge of his nose.

_Shit…don't say no…don't say no…I fuckin' want you…please…_

Then he lifts his face and his eyes open…not hidden behind those big dark glasses, his eyes shine like emeralds and I'm stuck on stupid for a second cuz I'm feeling a whole hell of a lot more with this guy than I was ready for.

He speaks quietly, "Um…are you saying that…I can touch you…and, um…you can touch me until the end of detention and then we'll just pretend that this never happened? You won't tell anyone or make fun of me after?"

_I need to seal the fuckin' deal…_

I lean forward and give him my best dimpled smile, "I promise, whatever happens in this room, stays here."

He chuckles a little, "Like Vegas?"

I nod as I look at his ruby red lips and wonder how they'd look around my cock, "Just like Vegas."

I lean forward a little more and am rewarded with a shudder as I ghost my lips underneath his ear and whisper in my lazy southern drawl, "So, ya gonna let me fuck or what?"

He draws in a sharp breath and I worry that he's still doubting whether I'll tell anyone. So I figure I had to make the first move…he's probably never even kissed someone before.

I stand and he looks up at me with wide eyes and I almost feel bad that I'm about to corrupt the fuck outta this sweet boy…_almost_.

I smirk and hold out my hand, "Come here, Edward."

The minute his hand locks with mine again, I feel that intense draw…my skin gravitates to his…I can feel every cell in my body just reaching for him.

I gulp now and know what I gotta do to convince him that I'm for real. I had never kissed a guy before but I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about kissing Edward a lot.

I just had to do it…just once and get it out of my system.

I wasn't gonna kiss him all girly and shit…there would be no face cupping and stroking of the cheeks…unless it was me stroking my dick against his ass cheeks.

So I gripped his hips and pulled his body flush with mine, letting him feel how hard I was against him. Then I leaned down and just took his lips.

I nibbled at his bottom lip and he moaned into my mouth as he let me in, his fingers gripping my hips and yanking me into him with just as much enthusiasm.

I couldn't stop the moan that echoed through my body at the feeling of him, hard and thick against me.

It was different and strange but so much better than I even imagined. His body was strong and hard against mine…not all soft and delicate. I could be a little rougher with him.

I guess he realized that too because the next thing I know, I'm stumbling backwards until my back hit's the wall and it knocks the wind outta me for a second.

He breaks from my lips and attacks my neck as my knees shake from the force of him against me.

He whispers through bites and licks, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I shake my head as my hands find his ass and squeeze it as tight as I can, trying to bring the fucker right through me cuz my body is screaming "More!" at the top of its lungs.

But all I manage is a raspy, "Don't stop…"

And he doesn't.

His hands are everywhere on my body, grabbing frantically as he rips my shirt up over my head in one hard yank. His lips and teeth collide with my chest as he bites and licks every inch of skin, working his way down as his hands pull open my jeans and my cock springs out.

I'm lost in a whirlwind of pleasure as he devours me greedily.

My knees are already weak as he nips at my nipple before swirling his tongue around and sucking. He does this at the same time as his hand wraps around my cock, giving it a strong tug and swirling his thumb around the wet tip. My head falls against the concrete wall as my eyes close and I moan and whimper, "Oh fuck, Edward…_fuck_…feels so good…so good…"

Nothing's ever felt like this before. And I've done some freaky shit.

No one's ever been so aggressive…usually I was the aggressive one. It felt fuckin' incredible to be wanted so badly.

So, I just let him have me.

I let him bite and lick his way down my chest, across my abs, his tongue tracing the ink below my rib cage…

All the while his hand wasn't jerking me off…he was worshipping me…rubbing each of his fingertips up and down the sensitive skin, tracing the vein and ghosting softly across the ridge…over the slit…

That shit was driving me crazy.

I was trembling by the time he dropped to his knees. His hands began pushing my jeans down over my hips slowly, as he nipped and licked the V of my stomach.

My eyes opened and I looked down at him, barely able to focus as I rasped out, "Have you…done this before?"

He looked up at me, my cock twitching in his hand, only inches from his face.

And he blushed.

I may have smiled.

"Um…no, but we have exactly 38 minutes and if this is the only time I'll ever get to do this then I don't want to waste another second…"

And then, those cherry lips wrapped around the head of my cock…his tongue swirling around the ridge and then sliding through my wet slit…

He moaned around my dick as he sucked me in further, sliding his tongue all around my slit and tasting me.

My eyes rolled back and a scary thought ran through my mind.

_I don't know if one time with him is gonna be enough…_

**Edward's POV**

The time restraints on our agreed upon proposition were fueling me to lose my inhibitions and fast. Less than an hour with the one person you've wanted more than anything hardly seems fair.

But I would take it.

I didn't really care that he was using me as some weird notch in his belt or as some kind of experiment…well, I did care a little.

It slightly hurt my feelings but the magnitude of the possibilities completely overruled any emotional discomfort.

He was giving me a gift.

How many people can truly say that they _had _their object of affection…their vision of an unattainable perfection?

For the next thirty five minutes…he was mine.

And I would take every second of that time and commit to memory every inch of the way his body looks…how it feels underneath my fingertips…and how it tastes on my tongue. I will consume him greedily because I know that I'll never get a chance to taste Heaven again.

Just like Eve, I will dine on the forbidden fruit before being cast out of paradise…but in my case, it's definitely worth it.

His hands have now tangled in my hair as he gently glides my mouth up and down and all around his cock.

And I let him because he may be mine for only a few minutes…but I am his for as long as I exist.

I reach into his back pocket as they hang off his ass and I feel a condom and even a small tube of lube.

Grabbing them both, I moan as the reality hits me…Jasper Whitlock is going to fuck me.

I've never felt a hunger as all consuming as this.

With every lick, every gag, and every time I can feel his gorgeous cock tickling my tonsils…it only increases my famine as I voraciously seek out more.

More flesh.

More nectar.

More.

And I'm finally rewarded as he cries out my name.

_My _name.

As he spills down my throat, I drink him in eagerly and lick my lips at the taste of him that lingers there.

But my feast is hardly over.

His hands are on my shoulders, pulling me up to my feet as he crashes his lips to mine…moaning in my mouth beautiful words like…

"Incredible…"

"Unbelievable…"

"Fuckin' unreal…"

Yes, even the word 'fuck' sounds beautiful coming from his swollen, pink lips. His face is flush as he pulls away and looks at me for a second, breathlessly whispering, "Are you a virgin?"

I look down but he forces my chin up, "Um…yeah?"

He smiles lazily, still looking completely blissed out from his orgasm just seconds before.

"Are you sure you don't want your first time to be, like, I don't know…special and shit…"

He runs his hand through his hair but his other hand is on my back, pulling me closer as his still semi-erect cock brushes against my stomach.

I shake my head vehemently, "I'm a guy…I don't need candles and roses and junk…"

I point to the teachers long wooden desk, "That desk will be just fine."

He breaks into a beautiful dimpled grin and I smile back.

And then he's yanking my shirt up over my head. I take a deep breath as his eyes go wide and he looks down at my chest. I'm a little self conscious…I mean, really I don't even like it when my mother looks at me without a shirt on.

But then his fingers come up slowly and begin brushing along the lines of my chest and stomach. He whispers, "Wow. Never woulda thought you were hidin' all this, Edward."

I blushed as he looked at me…_hungrily_.

Then his hand reaches up, brushing along my cheek as it slides into my hair, slowly pulling me forward until my eyes flutter closed and his lips touch mine.

The kiss is softer…less urgent and I soon find that my heart begins to flutter too because he's kissing me like I mean something to him.

Like I'm not a freak show.

Like I'm not some weird sexual experiment.

Like he wants me, like I want him.

But I have to remind my heart to stay the hell out of this because this is pure physical need…nothing more.

Not for him.

_Never _for him.

But, _damn_…he's one hell of an actor.

I can definitely see why all the girls throw themselves at him.

He's absolutely lethal because as much as I know that this will destroy me…I cannot deny that I want it.

And I would give myself to him again.

And again.

If he wanted me.

His kiss deepens as his tongue plays gently with mine. His hands are at my zipper as he begins walking me backwards.

I'm just holding onto him for dear life at this point because I fear my knees will fail me.

But then they feel the edge of the desk as he scoots me up onto the wooden surface, while sliding off my khakis and underwear.

My ass feels the cold, hard desk beneath it and I gasp at the realization that I'm completely naked in front of Jasper Whitlock.

My clothes fall to the floor and his lips still haven't left mine as he lays me back until I'm flat against the desk.

He crawls up between my legs as he pushes his jeans down and then he is naked.

And on top of me.

He's moaning into my mouth as his hand is gripping my hip, kneading the flesh with his fingers…his perfect, hard cock pushing against my thigh…his other hand is woven into my hair as he rolls and moves and pushes against me.

We're both slick from sweat and the heat between our bodies only fuels the fire.

I am consumed in flames…burning with desire…

Because this is much more intimate than I ever imagined…never giving myself over to the imagery of him desiring me as I did him…never believing that a possibility…

_Stop it, Edward…do not believe it…he's just very, very good at what he does…_

I'm surprised at how into this he is…it doesn't _seem _like an act.

And then I feel his hand on my hip, sliding along my thigh…until his fingers brush my pulsing cock. I moan into his mouth and my hips rock up into his hand on their own volition.

His fingers wrap around it as I move again, unable to stop myself from needing more.

His thumb swirls around the wet tip and I break the kiss as my head falls back against the hard desk. He's panting above me, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen, eyes lidded and hair damp with sweat.

Hard and pulsing against my thigh.

He was beautiful.

_I wish I was beautiful like him._

I close my eyes because the moment has become too big and the brevity of it all was rather suffocating.

His hand is pulling the soft skin over the hardness underneath, tugging and twisting in the most euphoric of ways. And I can feel his breath on my neck as he whispers, "Edward? Do you want me to…um…go down on you?"

_He's offering me a blow job?_

I shake my head because he's given me enough already, just by being with me, "No, um, it's okay…you don't have to…"

He raises his head and I open my eyes. His eyes are dark and stormy as he whispers, "What if I want to?"

I'm confused again by his behavior.

I can feel my cheeks heating up as I whisper, "Why would you want to?"

He smiled, beautiful dimples and cute little crinkles in the corner of his eyes, "You're really cute, Edward."

Already overheated, my whole body bursts in flames as I look down at my pale white skin with pink splotches and shake my head, "No…I'm ugly."

His fingers are pulling my chin up again as his midnight eyes narrow, "You are _not _ugly."

I feel trapped because I know that he's lying but his hand is on my cock so that sort of negates everything else.

So I just close my eyes and try to focus on the feeling of his body against mine…but he pulls away and I'm left victim to the cool air as it hits my overheated skin.

I open my eyes to see him walking over to my desk, in all his naked glory. I'm lying on the desk, feeling completely vulnerable as he grabs my glasses and walks back.

He smiles as he reaches out his hand, "C'mere, you sexy mother fucker."

I snort but it does make me smile as he pulls me up to stand in front of him.

Then he's sliding on my glasses as I try and pull them off, "No, they make me look worse…"

He shakes his head and smacks my hand away. I try to stop him and he smacks my hand away again.

I huff, "What are we? 12?"

He laughs and it's gorgeous…just like everything about him.

Once he puts my glasses in place, I scowl.

He smiles, "You look fuckin' hot, Edward."

I snort again and roll my eyes, "Yeah, right…"

He grabs my face and pulls my mouth to his, thrusting his tongue in as his hands are on my ass.

I don't realize that he's moving me to the front of the desk, until I'm sitting there with my legs hanging off and I hear the chair being rolled out.

He breaks the kiss and sits in the chair, and then rolls himself in between my legs. My cock is mouth level to him now as his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer still.

I can feel his warm breath on my cock as I shiver. He looks up at me with bright blue eyes and a mischievous smile, "Do _not _take your glasses off, Edward. I want you to see me. I want you to see me, wanting you. I want you. You're fuckin' beautiful...let me show you…"

And my knuckles grip the edge of the desk as he wraps his hand around my over-sensitive cock and winks up at me before running his pink tongue through the slit.

I'm looking down at him through my glasses and this is better than any fantasy I've ever had.

He moans as he sucks the head between his lips and tightens his grip around my waist…drawing him closer and me deeper into his throat.

I can barely form thoughts as, again, my hips move on their own…

He growls around my cock and the vibration has my whole body trembling. Then he pulls most of the way out and begins teasing the head with his tongue and teeth and I wonder if maybe he's done this before because there are no words in the English language to describe the awesomeness that is Jasper's mouth.

It's fuckawesome.

And then one of his hands is trailing up my chest, my neck, and his thumb brushes across my bottom lip.

I lick out my tongue and taste him…sucking the appendage between my lips. I suck on his fingers, relishing the flavor.

Then his hand is gone and I'm left biting my lip as his wet finger brushes across my entrance.

He looks up at me as he teases my body, "Can I?"

I'm so ready to feel him inside of me that I all I can do is nod and rake in a ragged breath.

He smiles and whispers, "I'll be careful, Edward. Tell me if I hurt you or if you wanna stop. All ya gotta do is say the words, okay?"

And I smile because he's kind of sweet, "Okay."

He takes me down his throat again, wet and hot as he pressed his finger inside of me. I gasped at the new feeling but it wasn't bad.

The feeling of being deep down his throat and his finger working inside of me was amazing…but then he added another finger…and then another.

I couldn't really distinguish between pain and pleasure at this point. I was writhing against his fingers and mouth as my sweaty hands slid across the desk.

I could feel my whole body begin to clench and my toes begin to curl as I whimper, "Gonna…cum…"

He raised his mouth and wrapped his hand around my cock, stroking hard and fast as my vision blurred. His fingers tickled my sweet spot and I came in long thick spurts across my stomach.

I heard the chair hit the wall behind him as he stood and leaned over me, pressing his stomach and his lips to mine as his fingers slipped out.

I propped myself up on my elbows as I saw him reach over and grab the lube and condom.

His cock was purple and I could see it twitching and throbbing, in need of release.

In one smooth move, he tore the condom open with his teeth and was rolling it down his long, thick cock.

Then he was squirting lube in his hand and stroking himself a few times.

The way he looked at me and the way his cock throbbed in anticipation of filling me, had counter reacted any insecurities I might feel.

I felt wanted.

He spread my legs further and pulled me down until my ass was just at the edge of the desk. Then he looked down as he positioned himself at my entrance.

One hand held himself in place while the other pressed palm down onto the desk as he hovered above me.

He was panting and trembling as he whispered, "Last chance to back out."

I shook my head and hooked my feet around his waist, "I'm ready."

The head of his cock pushed into me slowly and I hissed as it slid past the tight ring of muscle.

He stopped as his eyes searched mine, "You okay?"

I took a breath and nodded.

Ever so slowly, he sank into me until I felt his thighs against my ass. The sensation of being filled by him was overwhelming.

And so incredibly good.

His body was hard above me and the desk was hard beneath me. He stayed still, his face on my shoulder as he trembled.

I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling him inside me as I breathed in…

**Jasper's POV**

_Never felt…anything…like this…so good…so good…fuck, he feels…so fuckin' good…_

He tightens his legs around my waist and pushes against me slightly. I raise myself up, praying that my arms won't buckle cuz seriously, I've fucked a lot in my day…but Edward felt better than any woman I had ever been with.

I groan as I pull out just a little and smoothly push back in…testing the waters to make sure he's okay.

He gasps as his eyes roll back and he grabs onto my arms. His body arches as I do it again…and again…

He's so damn hot and tight around me that I have to really focus on what I'm doing so that I don't just start fuckin' him senseless cuz as much as I _wanna _fuck him senseless…I really don't wanna hurt him.

And I'm not _always _an asshole.

He's so responsive to every touch…the way he shudders and breaks out in goose bumps…the way his fingers dig into me, urgent for more…the gasps and soft moans…the purring…

"Oh God, Jay…harder…please…please, Jay…harder…"

I smile cuz he says my nickname. That was the first time he said my name.

And I smile cuz he wants me to go harder.

I hook his legs under my arms and push him forward, so that I can fuck him hard and deep.

I pull out so that just the head in still inside of him, then I slam back into him, but I'm still careful not to really let loose on him.

I always had to be careful with the girls I had been with cuz, let's face it, my dick is so big that George Bush mistook it for a weapon of mass destruction.

Just sayin…

So I was easy on him but still, that shit felt so fuckin' good that my toes were curling every time I slid deep inside his tight ass.

He was groaning and grunting and he starting to say lots and lots of pretty, dirty little things…

"Oh God yes, fuck me Jay…"

"Harder, baby…fuck me hard…"

"_Fuck_…your cock feel so damn good inside me, Jay…so fucking good…"

"I've wanted you…so bad…wanted you to fuck me…wanted you to be my first…you feel so good…so good…oh God, Jay…"

I'm completely mesmerized by his lips and the things that come out of them. I'm watching his face as he gets completely lost in pleasure…it's kinda like a dream…everything's all hazy and slowed down as cries out in pleasure over and over again…

Edward is fuckin' gorgeous when he's being fucked.

_And this is the only time I've ever gonna fuck him…he'll be making those faces and those sounds for somebody else next time._

I'm not gonna lie…that shit pisses me off.

So I feel like I gotta fuck Edward so damn good that he won't even be able to think another guy's name cuz I've fucked his god damn brains out!

I pull out and growl, "Bend over the desk…"

He shudders and blissfully smiles as he turns over and grips the desk. His feet firmly planted on the floor and his pretty ass pushed out for me.

He was really fuckin' awesome.

I put on some more lube and reached around, grabbing his hard cock as my slick hand worked up and down.

He gasped as I slowly pushed my dick inside his ass again, while whispering in his ear, "I'm gonna fuck you good and hard, Edward…and you're gonna cum all over Mr. Murphy's desk like a good boy…and I'm gonna cum inside of you…I'm not gonna hold back but if you want me to stop, I will. You ready?"

He broke out into goose bumps and nodded, "Ready."

I gripped his hips and started fucking him hard. He was groaning and pushing back into me with just as much force. I thanked God the hallways were empty this time of day.

Edward was, without a doubt, the best fuck I ever had.

And he was a virgin.

_I might seriously be re-thinking this, 'one time only', thing._

He gasped as he leaned over, laying his head on the desk as he reached down and began jerking himself off.

He let me have every bit of control and just fuck him.

_This 'one time only' thing is fuckin' stupid_.

Fuck, he looked so god damn hot right now. His strong back arches, whole body flushed and glistening with a sheen of sweat, his bronze hair damp and sticking up every which way…jerking his long, thick cock…

_Shit! Don't cum yet…he's gotta cum first…_

I lift one of his legs up and push him forward so that one knee is on the desk, at this angle, I'm killing that sweet spot of his.

I lean over his back, wrap my hand around his hand as we both jerk him off, and I whisper breathlessly into his ear, " It feels so fuckin' good…to be buried so deep inside you…so good…"

And then I whisper what I hope will have him spraying his load all over Douche Bag Murphy's desk…

"And the next time I suck your dick…I'm gonna swallow…"

He gasps as his cock pulses in our hands and he's coming hard across the wooden desk. He moans my name over and over, like a prayer, and I continue with long deep strokes through his orgasm.

And then it's my turn.

So, I pull out and I know that we don't have much time left so I'm frantically turning him over onto his back and crashing my lips to his.

I'm pulling him up onto the desk as we squeak across it from the sweat of our bodies. I begin lying him all the way back as I position myself at his entrance again.

And I slide inside him again, pushing my whole body as close as I can get cuz the thought that he might not wanna fuck me again after this time, does enter my mind.

His body is hard beneath me and hot around me. We're both completely on top of the desk as we frantically pull at each other's hair…nibble with our teeth and taste with our tongues…grab onto each other's bodies so tightly beneath our fingertips that we'll both be covered with a hundred small bruises tomorrow…

I can feel the deep burn in the pit of my stomach and as my toes dig into the desk and I'm trying to push myself right through the beautiful boy underneath me.

Everything goes white as I moan his name…over and over again while I push and push and push until I finally go weak and collapse.

I've never felt so drained…but I've never felt as blissful as I do right now.

We lie there, panting for a moment and it's kinda awesome to lay my weight on him without having to worry about hurting him.

Then his voice, rougher than I've ever heard it, rasps out, "We better get cleaned up. We only have a few minutes."

I nod and groan as I get up on my knees and pull out of him while holding the condom in place.

He lets out a deep breath once I'm out and I pull off the condom and tie it. Then I walk over to the window, pull it open and throw the condom out in the bushes below.

Edward laughs, "That's disgusting."

I smile and shrug, "Fuck it."

I grab my jeans and begin yanking them up as he starts pulling up his khakis. Then I grab my shirt and wipe off his back and the desk, before asking him to just stuff it in his backpack so no one sees it.

Edward smiled shyly and thanked me before pulling his polo back on. I pulled on my flannel and started to do the buttons.

He tentatively reached out and brushed his fingers over the ink on my stomach as he reads it in a soft whisper, "I'm lost…I feel that way all the time. Like I'm lost in between being who I am and who everyone expects me to be…"

Then he smiles up at me with that adorable crooked grin, "I'd rather be lost in you, any day."

I smile now as I reach down and gently raise his chin up. Then I lean down and kiss him, just a soft peck as I whisper, "Anytime you wanna take a walk on the dark side, darlin'…you know where to find me."

I reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. I opened it up and called myself. Then I stored both numbers and gave it back to him.

He looks shocked and I smile, "And anytime you're lying in bed at night and you're thinking of me…I want you to call me…"

He blushes but shakes his head as he looks down at his phone, "I'm sorry, Jasper. I'd love to…be with you. This was more incredible than I ever imagined but it was a one time thing. I'm not like Tanya or Maria or Jessica or any of the girls you've been with…I don't want to be a post for you to scratch an itch on…I'm not like that so thank you, but um…I won't be needing your number."

And then I watch as he deletes it.

Suddenly, I'm pissed.

And kinda crushed.

Cuz I kinda liked Edward.

And I loved fucking him.

But it's not like I wanted a relationship with him. I mean, me settling down with one person would be absolutely crazy. I can fuck whoever I want so who cares if I can't fuck him again.

_Who cares that he's the best fuck you've ever had? Who cares that you think he's absolutely adorable and mind-numbingly sexy at the same time? _

_I care._

_God damn it._

Now my feelings are hurt and that shit pisses me off more so I just roll my eyes and mutter, "Whatever…"

Then I walk over to the window, sitting on the windowsill and lighting up a cigarette. I know it's against the rules but these fuckers already have me every damn Friday for the rest of the year so fuck it…

I pull on my boots as I smoke and glare angrily out the window.

Edward turns on the lights and unlocks the door apparently cuz a minute later, Em and Mr. Murphy are walking in.

"Jasper? Put out the damn cigarette."

I take one more deep drag before throwing it out the window.

Mr. Murphy walks over to his desk and runs his fingers across it, "Huh? I must've gotten some mayonaisse from my ham sandwich on my desk here…"

My eyes go wide and Edward practically ignites as Emmett laughs, "Dude, it smells like dirty man sex in here."

Edward basically screams, "Can I leave now?"

Mr. Murphy nods, "Sure, you boys are free to go."

Edward grabs his backpack and high tails it outta that room so fast, he's almost a blur.

As me and Em are walking out, I reach over and sock him in the arm…so he reaches over and knocks me into the lockers.

I grumble and he laughs, "For someone who just got laid, you're awfully moody."

I _was _moody.

Because I think I might have fucked up any shot I have of actually being with Edward. And I'm not sure how to even _be _with Edward…or even if I want to go through all the trouble. Dating girls was easy…it would be considerably harder with him.

_But I think he might be worth it…_

**Edward's POV**

Jasper is temptation on legs so to say 'no' to him was extremely difficult. But I had to say no because I couldn't handle being a casual play thing.

I didn't need a grand declaration of love or anything like that…I just wanted to be the only one.

I didn't want to share.

But he didn't want to date me…he just wanted to fuck me.

I may have jumped at the opportunity to be with him but I wouldn't jump at the opportunity to be anyone's dirty secret.

I may not be the best looking guy or the smartest or strongest…but I was a good guy and I deserved better than that.

So, I would look at this like a wonderful memory that I'd never forget.

But it's hard to forget when he drunk dials you two weeks later…

"Hey, um…Edward…it's me…Jay…"

I pull on my glasses and look at my clock. It's 3:30 am and I rub my eyes as I whisper, "Are you okay?"

He laughs, "Yeah…I'm good…how 'bout you? You doin' alright?"

I furrow my brows because the alcohol has made his drawl thick…like how it was when we fucked.

"I'm fine. Is there a reason you're calling me so late, Jasper?"

He groans, "_Fuck…_you sound so sexy, Edward…don't you miss me at all? Don't you want me no more?"

I sigh and whisper, "Jasper? You can have anyone you want…"

He giggles, "What are you wearing? Do you wear pajamas? I bet you sleep naked."

I look down at my his t-shirt that i washed and wore to bed every night and sighed, "I have to go, Jay. Good night…"

"Wait, wait, wait…just a minute, darlin…there is somethin' I wanted to tell you…I…that magazine in your book bag…I had Emmett put it there and I had him get Mr. Murphy outta the room for an hour…I'm sorry…I just thought you should know…"

I had figured as much but it was nice to hear an apology. A few of the kids in class _did _see the magazine and I was subsequently outed the following week at school.

It had made things a bit more difficult for me so knowing that he was responsible for outing me involuntarily to the entire school…hurt…and it pissed me off.

"So, you set up a plan to not only throw me out of the closet head first in front of the our entire class but also completely mortify me in the process…for what? So, I'd be given detention and you could have an hour to fuck me?"

I could barely hear his strangled voice as he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Edward."

I'm upset but I _am _able to control my anger and he does sound kind of…broken.

So I run my fingers through my hair and sigh, "Jasper? If you wanted to have sex with me, you could've just…spoken to me once in awhile…it wouldn't have taken much…you didn't have to try and humiliate me as well. And then, if you wanted to talk to me afterwards because you feel guilty…you don't drunk dial me in the middle of the night. Grow a pair and quit taking the coward's way out. I mean, of all the mean things you could do to somebody, it's pretty fucking bad. But I don't regret the decision that I made because you taught me a valuable lesson…nobody's perfect."

And then I hung up.

Okay, maybe I was a little more pissed than I thought.

But it really did hurt because I thought he was someone else…someone stronger…

However, I actually felt quite good about myself because standing up to Jasper was kind of brave…for me anyway.

I felt stronger…tougher…indestructible.

Until the next day when I was being pushed so hard that I stumble and fall in the parking lot before school.

There was a nice little gathering watching the bullying…egging it on as I was pushed around by four oversize football jocks. All the while hearing them call me a "cocksucker" and a "fag."

_I hate high school…_

And to make my morning worse, I hear the rumble from his motorcycle nearby and groan, thinking that he'll either join in the merriment or just ignore me completely…and hoping for the latter.

I look up when I hear Emmett's booming voice, "Leave him alone, James…you boys better back off."

Emmett's standing there, all flexing chest and shoulders but wearing a cocky smile.

James and the other boys laugh before James smirks, "You're gonna stop all four of us? You're not _that _good, McCarty…"

"But _I_ am…"

Jasper walks straight up and punches James in the face before he can even respond. James sinks to the ground as Jasper smiles and nudges Emmett, "I'll take the one on the left, you got the right, and then we'll take turns whoopin' up on that one in the middle. Cool?"

Emmett nodded, "Cool."

But the other boys hurried off yelling back that they were sorry.

I felt like I was waking up in some kind of alternate reality as Jasper held out his hand and smiled, "You okay, Edward?"

I took it as he helped me up…while everyone was watching…questioning…even me.

I nodded and brushed off my pants, "I'm fine. Thank you."

He nods, "You're welcome."

Emmett handed me my backpack and I adjusted my glasses, "Um…thanks."

He smiles and tousles my hair, "No problem, dude."

I started to walk away when Jasper grabbed my wrist, "Wait…"

I turn back and take in his demeanor…he's not his usual arrogant self right now…right now he's just as vulnerable as I always am.

"I'm really sorry about putting that magazine in your backpack and setting you up, Edward. And I'm really sorry about everything that happened after that. Here's the truth…I think about you a lot…I have since the middle of last year…I think you're really brave and kinda cool and extremely fuckin' hot…so I got this new plan and I was thinkin' that maybe I would run it by you first, this time?"

I was intrigued…and impressed that he was putting his self out there like this.

I nod, "Yeah?"

He smiles, "Well, I thought we could end the day by going out and grabbing a pizza or something…then maybe just hanging out…getting to know each other better. And I thought that maybe in the middle of the day, we could sit together at lunch so I could introduce you to my sister and a few of my friends…Em, too…and um…I thought that we could begin the day with me telling you how sorry I am and that I want another chance and maybe walkin' you to class. How's that sound?"

I smile and blush as I push up my glasses, "That sounds nice, Jasper."


End file.
